Mistletoe
by AFantasyBabe
Summary: The Queen has ordered Sir Integra to host a political Christmas Party. Alucard sees the chance to mess with his master's secretary's head. Sorry for the crappy summary. AlucardxOc PipxSeras...just alittle


**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!...Please.**** It won't take that long.**

**So anyway this is my 2****nd**** Fanfiction story although you won't find the first on this acc. This is an AlucardxOc, PipxSeras, and a little bit of IntegraxEnrico…..if you squint. It's sort of a love- hate relationship, I don't know why I think they would go together except that they would make pretty babies. His hair, her eyes, ya' know? And, I know nothing of England's Queen, Postal Service, or stuff like that. So I apologize if I (as I expect I shall) make things sound totally wrong. I know this would NEVER happen but I'm the author….so what I say goes. But, I'm rambling, so I'll get on with it. This is a profile summary of My OC.**

**Name: Faye Hamilton**

**Hair/Eyes+Build: 5'7" with red hair. Not fiery red or coppery red but brownish red, although it would look fiery in a certain light. She has blue eyes, but depending on what she's wearing (like me) they can look slate-blue or sky-blue.**

**Personality: A little audacious, speaks her mind, and gets slightly depressed when people call her mean. She likes to sing, but is not overly good at it. She hates being put down and micromanaged. Oh, yeah and she loves Alucard (but she doesn't know it yet). :D Also, Alucard likes to mess with her head. **

**I apologize if you think they are OOC, I think they are too but I really did try.**

**Thoughts**: '_blah'_** Regular speech: **blah **The lines of randomness are where I change scenes. They are like this: **blahblahblah

Integra rifled through the days mail. Amidst her paperwork she found room to place the letters into different piles but stopped at one in particular. Confusion dominated her thoughts as she read the return address, _**'A letter from the Queen?'**_ The Queen didn't just send friendly letter and this one didn't even have the Royal Seal. Integra fingered for her letter opener and upon finding it quickly opened the letter. Before getting halfway through reading it Integra shot bolt upright exclaiming "What!?"

*******RESPECT****** THE **********LINE********RESPECT IT! *******************************

Seras was bewildered. "Why would the Queen want us to host a Christmas Party?"

"The real question is why would she have us host a Christmas Party and _invite the knights_," Faye threw in. "If I remember correctly, the Queen wants Seras and Alucard to attend. And that could be catastrophic."

Walter joined up. "They can't eat human food and they certainly can't pose as waiters or performers."

"Well I can't just send a letter back saying 'Sorry, no can do.'" Silence. Integra continued, "It has to be done. I have called you all in here to put our heads together to figure out _how_."

Are those the only real problems we have to deal with, according to the letter?" Faye asked.

"There's another piece of paper, but it says 'don't open until the shock from the first has worn off.'" Integra replied dryly.

"I-I think we should open it, to see fully what we're dealing with." Seras suggested this, wincing.

"Very well." The leader of the Hellsing organization opened the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and limp fingers let the paper drop to the desk.

"Sh-she wants us to.."

"Wants us to what?" Faye leaned forward.

"To invite the Vatican."

Alucard's laughter rang through the room as Seras and Faye's mouths went lax in unison.

-I LOVE POCKY-DO YOU?-

"We're doomed."

"It'll be a disaster."

"Hellsing will be made a mockery of."

Depression was so thick that Walter was finding hard to push the food-loaded cart into the room. "I have some tea for you, my lady." After all, tea did help you think.

He was ignored.

"She wants this to be a political party." Integra groaned. "And it's not like the Wild Geese are refined and mannerly."

Seras looked up. "Pip is."

She was ignored.

"You know, I don't think this is as bad as you all are painting it to be." Alucard was standing by the door, grinning, although humorlessly.

_He_ was not ignored.

Faye lifted her head. "How so?"

"There are ways to make the party….tolerable." The elder vampire went on. We could invite their families for instance. So long as the Vatican has enough manners not to insult them."

Integra narrowed her eyes, wondering if Alucard was planning to take some poor unsuspecting child or teenager and get a drink out of sight.

But Faye's red curls bounced upward. "Yes! As long as we keep them dancing or eating they won't notice much. Especially not Seras if we dress her up to like a regular. And Pip could escort her!" She was getting excited now. "Plus, I doubt the Vatican will want to show up anyway. More specifically the Iscariot division."

"What about Alucard?" The female knight looked sternly at them. "He will not just skulk in the shadows."

Police girl's eyes lit up. "He could escort you, Faye!"

Faye started. "Oh no, I don't thi..."

Walter cut her off. "That's an excellent idea." (A/N oooo you old matchmaker you)

Faye saw the signs and began to flop. "You haven't even asked him yet."

"I would be delighted to escort you." The former prince took off his hat and made a little bow.

"Very well it's settled then." Her platinum-blonde hair rustled as she stood up. "But I still do not think this is a good idea."

Faye leaned over to Seras as Integra walked back to her desk. "We can still have fun even if it does turn out bad," She whispered. "Let's try to get Sir Integra to dress up!"

"We have a problem." After planning the dinner courses, getting the decorations up, and sending the invitations, Faye confronted Integra about the lack of formal wear."We have nothing to wear."

"I acquired suits for you like mine. What's wrong with those?"

"We would wear those if it were a meeting or something. But this is a _formal party_." Seras stood behind Faye, nodding her head now and then to show agreement.

"So you need to go shopping?"

The girls nodded in unison. Integra frowned. "Very well, but nothing too expensive and nothing strapless or too short.

Police girl spoke up. "Sir Integra….what will you be wearing?"

"Do you remember the black dress I wore to the museum to meet the Vatican?" Seras nodded. "Something like that."

The blonde cringed. "Well, me and her thought you could wear something more…..pretty."

Integra raised an eyebrow. "…I suppose you may look for me as well. However, I refuse to wear something that makes me look as though I'm trying to," Integra used finger quotes, "'get some.'"

Faye giggled, delighted that Integra had not instantly shot down their proposal. "We were thinking something with sleeves.

The knight nodded, "Please, nothing fluffy. Just bring me pictures and I'll see."

Faye saluted. "Yes ma'am!" Grinning, she and Seras left the office.

After a couple seconds, Integra wondered about what she had said. _'Did I just give them permission to get me a dress?'_

The dresses+shoes are in the bottom A/N!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&l

Going to Seras's room, Faye suggested, "Let's look online first. I know a wonderful site that that has shoes as well as dresses."

Seras opened up the laptop that Walter had loaned them and clicked on Mozilla. "What's the name of it?"

" ," Faye said."Let's start with your dress first, I've got a couple I think you won't mind very much."

Seras looked at the first one and shook her head. When they came to the third one she nodded excitedly.

"Now for your shoes! Do you want high or low heels?"

"Um, medium to low."

They shopped a number of sites, not really finding much until they came to by searching 'black strappy heels'. They chose a cute medium heeled pair of black shoes after Seras decided on them.

They found Faye's dress fast. Since she was a fiery redhead, and not a copper, more colors complimented her. Faye settled with a lovely aqua-colored one-shoulder formal. Then they found her shoes which were 2-inch silver heels.

Now for Sir Integra's; White would suit her best. After showing her some sleeved dresses, all of them agreed to some extent on a cutout dress. The Hellsing heir did not want heels but came to an agreement over some _very_ cute little heels.

The dresses and shoes were ordered and would arrive in time for the party. After shutting down the computer, Faye went to the men's barracks to tell Pip his new 'job.'

"So, I'm going to escort cutie?"

"Yes, and I want you to be a perfect gentleman. No perverseness, no trying to get any action and definitely nostaring at inappropriate places."

Pip tried to defend himself. "Mademoiselle you injure me." He put a hurt look on and a hand over his heart. "My intentions toward our dear Seras are of the, em, _purest_ intent."

"…..Right. Well just try to contain your…..Frenchliness."

The morning of the party, Faye woke up, steamed her face and did a facial mask. Throughout setting up chairs and tables, cooking and small beauty things, the day passed quickly and it was soon 3 o' clock. Faye took a shower and washed and dried her hair.

She then slipped on her dress and shoes, and then picked out her jewelry. She did not bother to do her nails as she was wearing gloves.

When she peeped out the door into the hallway, there were Pip and Seras, all dressed up. Pip was in a nice white outfit and had a blingy eye patch on instead of his usual dingy one and a green tie.

Just as Faye went out to talk to them, when Pip said, "Oi, there's your _escort_, Mademoiselle Faye."

Quickly she turned around and her eyes widened. The muscles in her jaw fought against each other on whether to fall open or keep her composure as her eyes registered the sight before her.

There stood Alucard in a black velvet suit and red tie. The pair of boots he was wearing were a little nicer than usual and looked to be authentic polished leather.

Alucard grinned when he saw her pupils dilate. The red-eyed vampire reached out for her hand, and when, dazedly, she gave it to him he bent down and kissed it.

'_He did not just….!_' Faye could hear her heartbeat accelerate. '_Did he take flirting 101 or something?'_

"It is a pleasure being your escort Ms. Hamilton." As his pleasant baritone vibrated pleasantly she detected something.

'_Ooooo he's smug, isn't he? Well I took Frigidity 101 and I'm not above doing something rude if he tries to embarrass me.' _

Meeting with Integra and Walter down the hall, Seras voiced a question. "Sir Integra is anyone here yet?"

Walter answered for her. "Some have arrived including Sir Penwood I left them in the ballroom to socialize. The others should be here shortly."

*ding*

"Ah, there's the doorbell now." They arrived at the main hall, and turned left to greet whoever had come.

'_Bloody hell!' _Sir Integra wasn't averse to swearing when the situation called for it, and this one did. _'Who would've thought the Vatican would actually show up?'_

^.^ ~.^ ^_^ :) :D XD X) X3 ~_^ YAY Happy faces! ^.^ ~.^ ^_^ :) :D XD X) X3 ~_^

When everyone had arrived and been admitted, Sir Integra made a speech to the gathered party. She thanked them for coming (while glaring at the Vatican) and asked them to enjoy themselves.

Between glancing at the vampires, tasting the food, and trying to be friendly, the majority of the people were actually not doing badly. For about 15 minutes. Some danced (Integra had hired an orchestra) and some of the knight's older children requested some more modern songs.

Integra was walking around when an old lady bobbed up to her.

"Why aren't you dancing dear?"

"May I enquire your name?"

"Oh, I'm young Islands' aunt."

'_Young?!' _"It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't dance much." Integra personally thought that this nice old lady was probably too old to be traveling during the cold season, but would not question Sir Islands.

"Oh, really? Shame, it's awful fun. I think you and that handsome white-haired young man would go well together."

Integra choked on her drink, for the aunt had pointed one shaking hand at Enrico Maxwell. "Do you know who he is?" She asked incredulously.

"I have no idea dear." The apparently clueless woman was unfazed.

"He's from the Vatican!" Integra whisper-yelled.

"So, do you have something against Catholics? They worship the same God as us."

"Yes, but…" Oh, horror of horrors. Maxwell had seen them and was walking their way. The female knight desperately clutched her cross and began praying for a miraculous disaster to happen to him. But to no avail.

He came in front of the grandma character and greeted her. Upon hearing what the old lady wanted he gave and awkward laugh. "Well, I do not believe in, ahem, getting together but it would be impolite not to ask for a dance.

The head of Iscariot turned to the Hellsing, who had been slowly creeping backwards. He extended his hand toward her and, upon seeing her obvious distaste, tried to coerce her. "Oh come now, isn't it impolite as a hostess to refuse a dance?"

She could feel her hair frazzle as she cursed him internally.

As they danced, Enrico seemed determined to keep a straight face while taking Integra's glare. "Why would you do this," She hissed, "what in the world are you thinking?!"

"If you hadn't noticed my _dear _Protestant, I am going in a straight line to the other side of the ballroom so that we may _sweetly _part." Ridicule laced his voice and Integra bridled.

"It's your fault anyway!" Her voice rose. "You just had to be looking at us!"

"You, Sir Knight make it sound like I wanted to dance with you." He had most definitely taken acting lessons, Integra decided. Not even Alucard could keep his face that straight while that much disgust showed through his eyes.

They had reached the other side of the ballroom. As they stopped dancing a giggle reached their ears. Looking toward the main hallway they saw a little brown haired girl staring pointedly at them.

"Do you need something?" Enrico demanded briskly.

The small child giggled again and pointed up.

Oh God, what had she done to deserve this?!

"You're standing underneath a mistletoe, and now you have to *giggle* _kiss_."

This time Maxwell's face didn't even try to keep its composure. Twisting in revulsion, he took three quick steps backward.

"Oh no, you have to!" Someone had come up behind him and forcefully pushed him back towards Integra.

Integra saw a teenage girl, tall, with features that made it obvious she was related to the littler one. Knowing verbal protests would result in calling each other names and drawing attention to themselves, they just looked at each other in abhorrence while the two girls watched expectantly.

Suddenly, Integra's prayers were answered. The mistletoe 'magically' dissolved into ashes and settled onto the priest's white hair. But Integra saw the inky black tendrils on the ceiling. She nodded to them, once, before stalking off to get another drink.

"Oh, no!" The young vampire paced, distraught, in an adjoining room. "I hung the mistletoe up and caused that embarrassing situation. What'll Master and Sir Integra think of me?!"

"Police Girl." A rumbling voice addressed her, stopping her pacing. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I didn't mean for it to turn out this way! It's a popular Christmas decoration and I thought it would be good to use." Her excuses became more frantic as he advanced toward her. "I-it was meant for you and Faye!"

He stopped. This was…novel…and ideal. In fact, excluding the incident between his master and the Catholic scum, it was perfect. A grin spread across his face, it looked as though he _would_ have a chance to mess with her head.

"Well done, Police Girl, well done." The blonde stopped at the praise and relaxed. She let out a sigh of relief as he began to phase through the wall again.

"Don't do it again." He threw over his shoulder.

"Yes Master!"

1l0v3AluC4rD1l0v3AluC4rD1l0v 3AluC4rD1l0v3AluC4rD1l0v3Alu C4rD1l0v3AluC4rD

Faye was eating at one of the tables set up. After polishing off a cookie she went to the ladies' room to tidy up. Upon coming out she was grabbed by a pair of shapeless hands and pulled through a wall. When she could see properly again, she realized she was in the doorway of the east hall next to their make shift ballroom. Struggling to turn around the blue eyed woman was not surprised to see our favorite No-Life King. Her eyes narrowed at him, suspiciously. When shadows crept from him to the ceiling, she followed them to see what he was planning. Horrified after seeing what he had hung above them, she began to struggle against him, realizing how many people could see them.

'He wouldn't dare!'

But the look on his face told her otherwise bending over slightly, and making her look up at him, his cold lips latched onto hers. He took hold of her head with one hand, and with the other pulled flush against.

The king's lips massaged hers, persuading them to respond, teasing them. Her back stiffened further and her hands clutched at his arms.

Slowly, breathing through her nose, she relaxed. Alucard nipped at her mouth and her breath hitched. As his fingers wormed their way to her scalp she no longer cared if people watched her kissing a bloodsucker; this was like heaven.

When he pulled away she shivered. Coming to her senses, and sure that someone had noticed them, Faye tried to flee from Alucard hold but he held her firmly in place for a few more seconds than necessary, before phasing them both through a wall.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333

"What was the idea!?" The agitated redhead demanded once they were alone. "You just had to kiss me in front of an army of vampire haters!"

"You didn't seem to dislike it." He pointed out.

"You know what?" Alucard tilted one black eyebrow toward her. "If you're going to kiss me you're going to do it right!"

He was happy to oblige.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333

'Yes!' Seras Victoria was delighted about her success. "They finally got to kiss!" She squealed.

An arm wrapped around her waist and turned her around where she came face to face with a (handsome) green-eyed man "Don't you think it is our turn Ma Cherie?" Pip asked, his breath warm on her face.

Seras blinked and then registered what he said. "Kiss? Us? I don't think that's a good idea, and master doesn't particularly like most humans."

"Oh, but surely one kiss would not hurt anything?"

"Um.." And with that she ran out of the room at vampiric speed.

**I'm sorry if the dialogue isn't as good as it should be. I was sort of stressed out and depressed the days I wrote this. Turns out my crush is in a relationship, plus, the save on the game that I was working on for 3 weeks is mysteriously gone …and my math hates me. But anyway this is a really big project for me, I'm still a really inexperienced writer, which I hope will change but until then please forgive the poor(er) quality of my stories. I'm seriously considering switching my genre over to horror or something. Maybe a zombie fic *strokes nonexistent beard* yes, that could work. Anyway, here are there suits.  
**

**Faye's: She was wearing a 'Long One Shoulder Formal Dress' by Night Moves. Her shoes were silver 'Coloriffics' by Camilla.  
**

**Seras':Police Girl was wearing a 'Women's Black Lace Mock Shrug Shirred Gown' by Cachet and her shoes were the 'Lattice' by Bella-Vita.  
**

**Integra's: She wore a 'Long Sleeved Floor-length cutout Dress' by Lauren Ralph Lauren. The 'Dyeables' by Ann in the white color.  
**

**Pip's: His was an 'Exclusive Unique Wtunning White Double Breasted Men's Dress Suit'  
**

**Alucard's: Alucard wore a 'Jet Black Velvet Suit with Satin Peak Lapel' and his shoes were the '66059 Giorgio Brutini' in the black color.  
**


End file.
